<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody sweety by tomodaportgas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506119">Bloody sweety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas'>tomodaportgas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>是我的第一篇毒医毒。灵感来自伽的可爱图图https://jiayeshisanlunncfen.lofter.com/post/42a1bf_12b39bcb</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody sweety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“又是你，詹姆斯。”古斯塔夫·卡特伯抬起头，看见熟悉的空勤团制服。男人的防毒面具已经摘下来抱在手里，他倚着诊室的门露出微笑，“想我吗？”</p><p>“行了，”古斯塔夫站起身，拉开身后病床的隔档，“快过来吧。”</p><p>匆匆一瞟也够看清那深蓝色制服上的血迹，像一块红棕色的地图印在詹姆斯的肩膀上。他把器具放进托盘里，从柜子里拿出一只利多卡因。英国人已经坐到了他铺好无菌巾的小床上，正在盯着他看，踩不到地面的双脚微微晃动着。</p><p>“也许我应该先把衣服脱了是不是，”看到医生把准备好的医疗托盘放在小桌上，不锈钢和桌面撞击发出的响声就像一个讯号，他盯着法国人的眼睛，舌头就像被施了魔法，“别这么看着我，古斯塔夫，我会害羞的。”</p><p>古斯塔夫无助地扶住额头，他真的对詹姆斯·波特没辙，只要这家伙开口超过三个单词，他就立刻觉得自己身处酒吧或者什么糟糕的派对，正在被身着空勤团制服的奇怪男人搭讪。</p><p>“詹姆斯——”他摇了摇头，上前两步，用双手环过英国人的脖子，去解开他制服背后的拉链。詹姆斯的脸几乎要靠在他的胸口上。他闻起来有血和火药的味道。</p><p>古斯塔夫帮他把那只受伤的手臂从袖筒里解脱出来，伤口比他想象中还要好，一处星芒状的贯穿伤，皮缘有挫伤轮和烧伤的痕迹。“真少见，”他边清理伤口边念叨，“这是近距离枪伤，你是怎么被打中的？”</p><p>“这不重要，一个擅长躲藏的懦夫的小把戏，”詹姆斯看起来有些恼火，这使古斯塔夫基本可以断定他是被某个藏在角落里的恐怖分子得手了，“但是我找到他了，我的宝贝好好教了教他待客之道。”</p><p>医生在缝合的间隙注意着詹姆斯的表情，他看起来疲倦却警觉，绿眼睛里的情绪晦暗不明。那神情使古斯塔夫突然重新意识到他的空勤团队友是个怎样危险好战的家伙，对于小队里的其他成员来说，有詹姆斯在总不会无趣，几句适时的俏皮话总是能让气氛活跃起来，这让医生一度把詹姆斯定位为让人心情愉快的家伙，这个能把雄鹰和707的姑娘们都逗得咯咯笑的角色感觉像是鸡尾酒会上的浪荡子或是点缀着粉红色奶油的小蛋糕。但对那些需要被清剿的敌人而言，詹姆斯却是剧毒的烟雾，强大的恶魔，一柄沾血的利刃。</p><p>“起来吧。”古斯塔夫把原本装着破伤风抗毒素的空针管扔回托盘里，摘下满是血污的手套。他已经用干净的纱布擦掉了顺着詹姆斯的手臂流下来的血。他想回身去药柜里取抗生素，可突然想起来什么似的回过头来，“上次的抗生素——”本来坐在床边的詹姆斯的制服因为被解开了拉链全都垂到了腰上，在他跳下病床后，制服松垮地挂在他的胯部，古斯塔夫能看到他露出来的一小截大腿和光裸的后腰。未完的话卡在喉咙里，突然变得生硬起来。</p><p>“还有一些，我的好医生，”詹姆斯似乎没感到什么异样，他尝试着活动了一下受伤的那只手臂，“你想要再多开几粒吗，你知道我总是不会拒绝你的——”</p><p>“暂时不了，吃完再来找我，”他绕到英国人身后，把他的拉链拉回到腰上，“伤口恢复之前，我会盯着你的，就算多米尼克叫你去喝酒，也请拒绝掉。”</p><p>“你是在嫉妒吗？古斯塔夫，你知道我们可以一起——”</p><p>“烟也禁止。”</p><p>“你是在嫉妒，亲爱的。”</p><p>“请谨遵医嘱，詹姆斯。”古斯塔夫绅士地为他打开诊室的门，“记得来拆线。”</p><p>“当然，”詹姆斯抱着他的防毒面具，用受伤的那只手朝他抛了个飞吻，“我从不错过约会。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是我的第一篇毒医毒。灵感来自伽的可爱图图https://jiayeshisanlunncfen.lofter.com/post/42a1bf_12b39bcb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>